


Need

by Fabrisse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: The things we rely on.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

When the phone rings in the middle of the night, I reach for my glasses. Even Janet doesn't believe me when I tell her that I hear better with them on.

Jack finally got it when he had PT after a knee injury. I moved his cane out of reach when I went to get everyone a beer, and he freaked. Well, a little bit. He didn't think he could watch the game without having the cane nearby. Sam and Teal'c both teased him, but I just quietly moved it back.

Later, he said, "So that's what you meant."


End file.
